Episode 7153 (9th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Knowing Chas's time could almost be up, Robert is panicked as he still can't get in touch with his contact to call him off. Alicia tries to put on a brave face but can't keep it up when Leyla comforts her and tells David and Leyla what Lachlan said to her outside court. David struggles to contain his anger. James, Pete and Emma offer to run in the charity challenge in Aaron's place, but Emma is unimpressed with James and Chas' cosiness leading to Debbie becoming suspicious of her. Alicia tries to get peace of mind following Lachlan's outburst and calls Victim Care who tell her that Lachlan's case has been put down to him being exposed to images online that had an impact on his expectations. Priya tries to warn Rishi that Georgia isn't interested but he refuses to listen. David and Alicia tell Jacob about Lachlan's verdict. Alicia loses it when Jacob receives an overly suggestive and sexy email and confiscates his laptop. Rachel overhears Samson talking about Noah going to see Charity and also overhears Sam asking him to keep it quiet from her. The hitman stakes out Chas as James informs her he's also recruited Adam and Andy to help out with the marathon. Rachel angrily confronts Sam, Belle and Samson over their lies over taking Noah to see Charity. Rishi confesses to Georgia that he's still in love with her. Robert goes to see Aaron who confesses to him that he's confided in Paddy about his guilt over Katie's death and his and Chas's support will make him better. Georgia lets Rishi down gently but still leaves him disappointed. Sam tells Rachel that having her back is the best thing in the world and it doesn't matter what the rest of the family too. She suggests to Sam that they move out but he isn't keen. David worries about Alicia's state of mind when she considers taking Jacob out of school and homeschooling him or moving abroad. When Chas hears a car alarm going off, she heads outside to see what has caused it, unknowingly into the trap set. Robert arrives as the hit man is about to strike and whispers to him that the job is off, persuading him to take his money and leave. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Hit Man - Dominic Crolla Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom, car park *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Farrers Barn *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes